


All I Need

by Umi (umichii)



Series: 30 Kisses [2]
Category: Groove Adventure RAVE | Rave Master
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umichii/pseuds/Umi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there was a party and Shuda is the terrible bodyguard of the imperial prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "gardenia." In France, it’s traditionally worn by men as boutonniere in formal occasions.
> 
> Warning: Sieg is very much underage. Implied assault on a minor.

The party is lavish and extravagantly overdone, as all imperial parties are. The great hall is full of people in expensive clothes, with the ladies wearing their brightest diamonds and the men decorating their sides with the most beautiful dames this side of the continent could offer. His father did not hold back from displaying all the family treasures, brocades and tapestries hanging from the glass domed-ceiling, the jewel encrusted silverware and goblets overflowing with rich wine.

He is fifteen now, and this is his party. His father said so. Apparently, when you are the son of the Emperor, you don’t have a choice on how to celebrate your birthday.

"When are you going to go out there?" a deep voice hissed behind him. It belongs to his bodyguard, Shuda, barely a man himself at the young age of seventeen. Shuda likes to imagine himself being smarter and better than him. But to be honest, Shuda is just bigger and stronger, not better and smarter.

He palms his left chest where his boutonniere of gardenia and lavender was missing. "I've lost my flower," he tells Shuda instead. 

His bodyguard scoffs at him, to which he adds, "I think I lost it when one of the generals accosted me in the garden."

He was startled when Shuda suddenly grips his arm and pulls him into a deep alcove, the shadow of the dark hallway hiding them. Everything is dark up here in the upper west wing as the life of the palace is centered in the great hall downstairs.

His father believes the darkness will discourage anyone from thinking of entering the more private areas of the palace. Not that it ever stops the older soldiers from reaching his quarters.

Looking up at the face of his bodyguard, he finds it curious to see the anger and perhaps concern on Shuda's face.

"Did someone hurt you? I swear to god, if I found out who that bastard is-"

"No, goodness god, no," he quickly cuts Shuda off before the bodyguard could raise his voice. He had enough of voice raising for the night, and he does not need Shuda catching anyone's attention. His bodyguard does not really have the best temperament in the capital.

"Then what's with this crap about a flower?"

"Back in the gardens, when one of the generals walked up on me. Couldn't remember his name, looks like a bear, almost mauled me, too. No harm done though, really!" he says in a rush when the grip on his arm tightened. Sometimes, he thinks his bodyguard hurts him more than any of the captains ever had. 

When Shuda figures he's not going to say anything else about the subject, he pulls away and sighs. 

"Have you gone socializing with the rich yet?"

"Yes. It's why that general cornered me."

"One day, Sieg, I swear you're going to tell me the whole story so I can beat the shit out of whoever that bastard is."

"What- no! He's a general, for goodness sake. You're just a bodyguard."

Glaring at him, Shuda crosses his arm. "Bodyguard to the imperial prince, in case you forgot. Personally appointed by the Emperor to ensure the safety of his majesty's heir."

"You don't sound jolly of your post," Sieg comments wryly.

"On the contrary," says Shuda. "I get paid for watching your arse. I can deal with it if it means having a roof over my head and food in my stomach."

It was difficult not to laugh at the redhead's words. At least his father has the good sense to hire someone near his age, never mind the horrible attitude.

Sieg turns to watch the light streaming in from the hall. He could feel Shuda distancing themselves by an arm's length. 

It was quite easy to cross that distance and kiss Shuda in the lips. It was his best method of startling his bodyguard. He had done it once and he can do it again.

Catching his pensive stare, Shuda scowls darkly and turns him around.

“Don't get any ideas, your royal brat. Now go back to the party. I'll be right behind you,” Shuda said.

"Of course you are," Sieg almost laughs but knowing defeat when it’s staring him down, he sighs in defeat and allows Shuda to march him back to the great hall.

Until midnight, he reminds himself. Tomorrow, he begins a new life.


End file.
